Out of controle
by Yami-Nanaki
Summary: ein klein wenig düster aber wems gefällt... hetero und yuri enthalten summary: AngeliexSeto, AngeliexMai, MaixJoey, evt. MaixSeto


Oooookay erstmal kleines vorwort:

diese FF spielt im battle city...

ach egal das kann man selbst lesen

sfz

brauch ich ne legende?

ich mach mal eine:

"laber", einer spricht

/oh mann --/ einer denkt, wenn mal einer denkt

(mööööööp) blöde komentare der autorin

ach ja und an alle yaoi fans: hier gibts KEIN yaoi, allerdings wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein kleines bisschen yuri drin vorkommen...

egal fangen wir an...heißt ich fange an

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of Controle

Kurz nachdem YamiMarik Mai verbannt hat

Mai saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden, wobei YMarik immer noch vor ihr stand und lachte.

Wieder hatte er eine unschuldige Seele verbannt und mehr Macht erhalten.

„Das wird jedem passieren der sich mir in den Weg stellt!", rief er lauthals und lies ging in seine Kabine.

Unterdessen hatten sich Mais Freunde um sie versammelt.

Joey hatte sich zu ihr gekniet und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Bitte Mai…sprich mit uns…", flehte er und er sah aus als ob er am liebsten losweinen würde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich hören kann, Joey", meinte YamiYugi mit ebenso traurigem Ton und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bringen wir sie in ihre Kabine", schlug Tea vor und alle nickten.

Als sie jedoch aufstanden und Joey Mai gerade hochheben wollten, hörten sie ein leises kichern.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Joey in die Runde, aber keiner Antwortete…

Kurz darauf wussten sie wer kicherte, nämlich als sie wieder zu Mai hinunterschauten.

Sie schaute ihn mit eiskalten Augen an und kicherte.

Alle starrten ungläubig auf sie hinunter und wichen zurück.

„Das ist unmöglich!", rief YamiYugi aber kurz darauf stand Mai schon vor ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Und ob das möglich ist mein Lieber. Allerdings bin ich nicht die für die ihr mich haltet", meinte sie und warf sich die Haare zurück als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Sie sprach flüssiges Japanisch, allerdings hatte sie einen leichten französischen Akzent, der jeden aufgefallen war.

Etwas an ihr war anders und der einzige der genau merkte was es war, war Joey.

Mais lange, lockige Haare zierten vereinzelnd schwarze Strähnen und ihre Augen waren nicht mehr ganz lila, sondern eher rötlich.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er und schaute sie schon fast finster an.

Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass etwas mit SEINER Freundin passiert war, was auch noch so drastische Veränderungen hervorrief.

„Ihr dürft mich Angelie nennen. Ich habe lange in Mai existiert, ohne dass ihr es wusstet", bekamen sie zur Antwort und Angelie lies ihrer Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Als sie nochmals kurz den Kopf schüttelte, um ihre Haare ein wenig auf zu lockern sah sie kurz darauf eher wie eine Verrückte aus:  
Die blond-schwarzen Haarsträhnen hingen ihr willkürlich ins Gesicht und über die Schultern.

Sie ging ein Stück von den anderen weg, wobei sie eine Hand in die Hüfte stützte. Dabei sahen die anderen das, was sie wahrscheinlich am meisten schockte:

Einmal über ihren ganzen Oberarm zog sich ein ausgeschmücktes Tattoo, was allerdings noch durch den Handschuh den Mai getragen hatte noch verdeckt wurde.

Angelie sah über die Schulter zu den anderen.

„Überrascht? Ich denke schon. Immerhin hat unser lieber Malik den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tea nach und erntete von Angelie nur ein spöttisches Lachen.

,Er hat etwas freigesetzt was eigentlich niemals freigesetzt werden sollte! Nämlich mich. Ich bin älter als ich aussehe", gab sie zurück

„Und warum gerade Mai? Sie hat dir nichts getan!", schrie Joey sie an und Angelie lehnte sich an die Rehling der Plattform.

„Dieses dumme Mädchen hat meinen Schlaf gestört. Dafür muss sie bezahlen", meinte sie und schloss die Augen.

Sie erinnerte sich genau an den Tag an dem Mai sie geweckt hatte, auch wenn es einige Jahre zurücklag.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine dunkle Ruine und einen schier unerreichbaren Schlüssel.

…

Nachdem sie noch eine weile in Erinnerungen geschwelgt hatte, auch wenn es keine schönen waren, ging sie einfach an den anderen vorbei.

„Wohin willst du?", rief Joey ihr hinterher.

„In meine Kabine", meinte sie nur und ging, ohne auf die wütenden Rufe ihrer ehemaligen Freunde zu achten.

Kaiba hatte die ganze Zeit seelenruhig zugesehen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er die neue Mai sehr viel mehr mochte als die alte.

In Mais Kabine

Angelie hatte einige Zeit später Mais komplette Sachen auf den Boden geworfen, auf der suche nach einem neuen Outfit.

Sie mochte keine kurzen Klamotten, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte warum.

Zumindest hatte sie ein ärmelloses Shirt und eine lange, schwarze Hose gefunden. Dazu fand sie einen vergoldeten Gürtel, einige Armreife und ein anderes paar Ohrringe, sowie einen langen, schwarzen Umhang, der allerdings allem Anschein nach nicht Mai sonder Malik gehörte, was ihr allerdings recht kam, da sie noch ein Hühnchen mit Malik zu rupfen hatte.

Mit schnellen, gezielten Schritten ging sie in Richtung Maliks Kabine und ging einfach rein ohne an zu klopfen.

Dieser war gerade dabei sich ein neues Shirt an zu ziehen, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu Angelie stand und nur durch das Licht, das hereinfiel als Angelie die Tür geöffnet hatte, gemerkt hatte, dass sie hereingekommen war.

„Was soll das?", maulte er, aber als er sich umdrehte erschrak er.

Angelie schaute ihn nur fies grinsend an und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Was ist denn Malik? Kein Hallo? Kein wie geht es dir? Du bist aber unhöflich", meinte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er und zuckte leicht wütend mit der Augenbraue.

Da er kein Oberteil anhatte, hatte Angelie freien Blick auf seinen Oberkörper.

Aber sie mochte diesen Anblick nicht.

Sie hasste Männer, vor allem wenn sie blonde oder besser sandfarbene Haare hatten.

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren Malik. Ich will ein Duell mit dir!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Malik stimmte natürlich zu und zwei Minuten später standen beide auf der Duellplattform, wo gerade das Duell Seto-Ishizu zu Ende gegangen war und alle schon wieder auf ihren Zimmern waren.

Sie schnallten sich ihre Duelldisk um und Malik fackelte nicht lange und rief das Reich der Schatten an.

„Na kleines? Da werden Erinnerungen wach was?", meinte Malik grinsend, allerdings verschwand dieses Grinsen kurz darauf, denn Angelie sah sich höchst amüsiert um.

„Hat sich rein gar nichts geändert hier…", sprach sie zu sich selbst und grinste.

Malik sah sichtlich verwirrt drein und blinzelte.

„Wie darf man das jetzt verstehen?"

„Malik, Malik… ich bin hier geboren worden. Du hast mich gerade nach Hause gebracht", meinte Angelie immer noch grinsend zu legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Und es ist schön endlich wieder einen Körper zu haben."

"Dann darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du nicht das kleine Mädchen bist?"

„Was für ein Blitzmerker du doch bist. Die kleine Mai sitzt seelenruhig im Reich der Schatten und hat Angst. Genug geredet. Duell!", rief sie und beide starteten wie es üblich war mit 4000 Lebenspunkten.

(Hier ein kleiner Einschub: die Karten von Angelie sind fast alle erfunden also nicht wundern U)

„Ich lasse dir sogar den Vortritt Malik."

„Das wird dir leid tun", entgegnete Malik. „Ich spiele Wiederbelebungsschleim im Verteidigungsmodus. Das war's erstmal."

„Das ist alles? Ich hab im letzten Duell aufgepasst Malik. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich denselben Fehler mache wie Mai", meinte Angelie und zog ihre Karte.

„Ich spiele eine Ritualzauberkarte. Sie nennt sich Siebenfaches Gebot."

„Und was kann die?"

„Abwarten Malik. Ich lege sieben Karten aus meinem Deck ab. Es sind bestimmte Karten. Vielleicht kommen sie dir ja bekannt vor", sagte sie und lächelte hinterhältig.

„Die Damen nennen sich: Superbia, Avaritia, Invidia, Ira, Luxuria, Gula und Acedia. Oder um es in deiner Sprache zu sagen: Völlerei, Wollust, Habsucht, Zorn, Neid, Völlerei und Hochmut", erklärte sie und ihr hinterhältiges Grinsen wurde von mal zu mal breiter, wobei Malik von mal zu mal die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Die Todsünden?", bekam er eher hauchend heraus und Angelie nickte nur.

„Und diese sieben Opfer erlauben mir mein stärkstes Monster zu rufen. Sie nennt sich siebenfaches Leid!", verkündete sie und sieben schwarz gekleidete Monster erschienen auf dem Feld.

„Das schöne ist das sie als sieben Monster gewertet werden. Und jedes hat eine andere besondere Fähigkeit. Die Karte Siebenfaches Gebot hat mir erlaubt meine sieben Todsünden miteinander zu vereinigen. Dadurch ist ihre Macht unendlich geworden, solange sie zusammen angreifen. Wenn ich sie einzeln in den Kampf schicke haben sie eine Angriffskraft von jeweils 3500 bis 4500 Punkten. Allerdings muss ich für jede Runde die ich sie auf den Feld behalten will 100 LP opfern aber das ist nicht viel. Und jetzt erlaube mir eine Fähigkeit zu demonstrieren", meinte sie während sie die Arme verschränkte und Malik, der immer blasser geworden war, vor allem als Angelie die Angriffspunkte verkündet hatte, eiskalt anschaute.

In der Dunkelheit des Reichs der Schatten glühten Angelies Augen bedrohlich rot, was durch die Haarsträhnen in ihrem Gesicht unterstrichen wurde.

Ihre Haare waren noch sichtlich schwärzer geworden, aber noch hell genug um nicht als Teil der Dunkelheit um sie herum zu wirken.

Angelie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie merkte, dass keine Antwort von Malik kam, was sie wiederum grinsen lies.

„Verschlagen dir meine Damen die Sprache Malik? Na wenn du nichts dagegen sagen willst mach ich eben weiter:

meine Ira (Zorn) hat die Fähigkeit ein Monster aus dem Spiel zu entfernen, solange ich dafür 100 LP opfere. Und jetzt kommt das schöne:

nachdem ich dein komisches Schleimding entfernt habe, darf ich den Angriff aller meiner Damen auf dem Feld durch den Effekt von Superbia (Habsucht) um 1000 Punkte erhöhen.

Ach ja und noch etwas…

Durch Avaritia (Geiz) muss ich keine Lebenspunkte opfern, zumindest nicht für Iras Fähigkeit. Durch Gula (Völlerei) bekommen meine Monster für den Angriff nochmals 500 Punkte. Nicht schlecht was?

Das blöde ist nur das ich in diesem Zug wegen Acedia (Trägheit) nicht angreifen darf, aber dafür kannst du diese sieben Ladys nur zusammen vernichten.

Das blöde ist nur…eine beschützt die andere", sagte sie und kicherte wiederum.

„Das heißt du bist dran."

Malik musste erst einmal überwinden was er gerade gehört hatte, bevor er seine Karte zog.

„Auch mit diesen Monstern kannst du Ra nichts entgegensetzen!", schnauzte er sie an, aber sein Übermut wurde sogleich bestraft.

Zwar hatte er den geflügelten Drachen auf der Hand, aber keine Möglichkeit ihn zu spielen.

Selbst wenn er ihn auf den Friedhof bekam fehlte ihm Monster Reanimation um ihn wieder zu beleben.

Aber er würde nicht aufgeben.

„Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und ein Monster verdeckt. Du bist dran", meinte er, allerdings wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.

Seine Hand war nicht gerade die beste, aber wenigstens hatte er die Macht des Spiegels im Blatt gehabt.

Wenn das nicht klappte, dann hatte er noch seine Wand der Illusionen auf dem Feld.

„Wie langweilig. Ira an die Arbeit", befahl sie und Maliks Illusionswand wurde aus dem Spiel entfernt, wobei ihre Lebenspunkte unangetastet blieben.

Malik knurrte sauer. Seine einzige Chance war jetzt die Spiegelwand, aber Angelies Grinsen irritierte ihn.

„Warum grinst du jetzt schon wieder so blöd?", fauchte er sie an, aber Angelie blieb ruhig.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich auf deine Falle reinfalle? Da unterschätzt du mich aber gewaltig. Dafür hab ich noch Luxuria, die Wollust. Sie verhindert, dass du während meiner Kampfphase eine Falle aktivieren kannst, wenn ich nur Monster auf dem Feld habe, die eine 7 im Namen tragen. Und ich habe nur mein siebenfaches Leid auf dem Feld habe, ist deine Karte nutzlos. Na dann los meine Damen… Angriff mit der Sieben Sterne Formation!", befahl sie und Maliks Schrei schien man im ganzen Reich der Schatten zu hören…

…

Kurz darauf stand Angelie vor Malik, den sie verbannt hatte, da er ja ein Spiel der Schatten verloren hatte.

Sie nahm sich was sie wollte: den M-Stab und den geflügelten Drachen des Ra.

Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fing lauthals an zu lachen.

/Endlich hab ich wieder einen eigenen Körper, dachte sie belustigt und ging kurz darauf wieder in ihre Kabine, wo sie die restliche Nacht verbrachte…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

so das war das erste kapi

R&R


End file.
